Larger organizations can receive and process millions of messages each day. Many of these messages can include content that can be significant to the organizations. Other messages can include content that the organizations can safely ignore. Federal regulations require that certain types of messages, for example complaints from customers, be processed and responded to within a specific period of time, for example 30 days. Failure to comply with the federal regulations can result in significant fines for an organization.
Because of volume, some organizations use automated processes for incoming messages. The automated processes can result in a lot of false positives. The false positives can result in wasted resources for the organization.